Guilty
by Shadeofyourmemorys
Summary: This is my fluttercord fanfic. Fluttershy is injured after running off because of a fight with Rainbowdash. Discord saves her but no one knows why. Now she is in conflict with herself about her feelings as Discord goes insane. I got discord arguing with his continence from The Amazing Spider-man. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here it is. Chapter one of Guilty. i got inspired from reading Bride of Discord.**

**Yes I am aware that it is confusing, chapter one is. I am sorry. It all makes seance**

**later. Promise.**

* * *

><p>It's a simple act, a small gesture. An act that could make an enormous impact.<p>

All of Equestria should know that. Sadly we ponies are not that lucky.  
>Yet, there is one pony who is, Fluttershy. The element of kindness.<p>

There are six elements. Kindness, Fluttersy. Generosity, Rarity. Laughter, Pinkie pie.  
>Honesty, Apple Jack. Loyalty, Rainbow Dash. Magic, Twilight Sparkle.<br>Together they make an Unbeatable team. Equestria's secret weapon., Best of defense.

Yet there lives are not all rainbows and butterflies. There are moments to where  
>they get hurt, nervous, or even broken. Sometimes, they may even fall in Love.<br>Actually, that happened once. The most unusual pairing.

It was a beautiful day. Rainbowdash had all the clouds cleared out, and the sun shined bright.  
>Birds chirped, and critters played. The perfect day. Yet there was something cold in the wind.<br>Fluttershy was tending to her animals outside her cottage. "Oh! My cuties. How are you all today?"  
>Fluttershy greeted. "Such a nice day to be outside."<br>Though fluttershy was minding her own business, another pony was having a bad day.

"Rainbow!Rainbow!" Flutter desperately tried getting rainbow's attention.  
>Rainbow landed, with a glare. "What!?" Fluttershy brushed it off and smiled.<br>"I was just going to say good morning." Rainbowdash gave a grown.  
>"you interrupted me to say, Good-Morning!?" Flutteshy backed up hanging her head.<br>"Sorry..I didn't meant to" She apologized. "Look fluttershy!bug me again and you'll get it!"  
>Fluttershy rose up her head stomping her hoof. "Rainbowdash! Do not threaten me!"<br>Rainbowdash fell over laughing. "Are you bucking up to me bunny girl?"  
>Rainbowdash got in fluttersy's face, flapping her wing in frustration.<br>"If i were you, i'd think twice. you're pushing it!" Fluttershy huffed up, holding back tears.  
>" All i wanted to say was good-morning" She then knocked rainbow over flying off, bumping into trees. She was so upset that she didn't care of what direction to fly to. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. memories raced threw her head.<br>Why would rainbow snap at her? They were like sisters. How could she?! It was not like rainbowdash to just snap at her. Was something up? She's just not acting her normal self. It made no seance.

After flying for a while she then hit a tree and stumbled down a tall hill, hit a rock, and landed on her head.  
>She stumbled up trying to catch her balance."Ouch! My leg!"She looked down to see an enormous shard of glass stuck in the side of her hoof. She bust have hit a broken bottle. She flapped her wings only to get a sharp pain.<br>Krenging she fell over in pain, crying. She broke her wing as well. What was she to do?  
>She was lost and injured."I'd say i wish rainbows was here.." She cracked threw her tears.<br>"..but i doubt she would care.."She tried standing up, but then she'd get excruciating pain in her right leg. " Guess i'll just have to hop." She then started hopping and limping. Blood now soaking her fur.  
>As if she didn't already have bad luck, rain started poring down. "Oh..thanks again rainbow.."<p>

She found a cave, and huddled up for the night. Sobbing herself to sleep. "Good night my beautiful animals..i'll be home soon."

Fluttershy awoken the next day with her wing swollen, and right leg numb from lack of blood and had gotten infected. "Oh dear. Fluttershy what have you gotten yourself in to?" She tried standing to limp, but the pain was even worse than yesterday. "Ouch! ouch!" Crying and shaking from pain she fell over feeling hopeless. She had to call for help.

Not far away, a very Odd Draconequus was on a fly. He was just in ponyville. Probably up to his evil deeds. He hasn't done any chaotic things in a while.  
>"What fun that was." Discord was talking to himself..weirdo. Suddenly he herd the screams of a damsel in distress. Though he's the prince of chaos, he disited to check it out.<br>He flew down to the cave, and suddenly was in shock. He saw poor Fluttershy bleeding to death, cold, and hungry. She looked so afraid. He thought 'Any pony than poor flutters.' Though he loves chaos, he has a soft spot for fluttershy. For she is his only friend.  
>"Fl-fluttershy!What happened?" Fluttershy clamped her hoofs on the ground, trying to get him over there, crying and pleading for help. "Discord please. I can't walk. I can't fly. If you have a heart, please, help me." Discord started to examine her wing and leg. "alright my beauty, dry toughs tears, i'll help you." Discord took her into his arms, soaring into the sky. Fluttershy clung to him squealing in fear. "you're a Pegasus. Why are yo scared?" Discord joked. "It's a long story." She explained. "I'm not a good flyer." Discord smiled. "Don't you worry you're pretty head. For now on i'm you're personal hot-air balloon!" Flutershy giggles at his joke, soon her eyes grew heavy and she dosed off. Discord flew threw the night, to take her to safety.<p>

**Okay. There it was. Yes Discord is still evil, he just has a soft spot for Fluttershy. Then again. who wouldn't.**

**She is so sweet. Well, peace out ponies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here is Chapter two. I love this one. I got a bit carried away. Oops. **

* * *

><p>Fluttershy awoken in a dark and cold cave. Her head was all fussy and room spinning.<p>

She had lost a ton of blood. She looked to see her leg and hoof were bandaged up.

"hu?" She said tilting her head in confusion. "So cute." Discord said startling fluttershy.

"Oh i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you my dear." He comforted her. " i took out the glass and bandaged your wing." Fluttershy smiled. "Oh um. Why thank you discord. That was...very kind of you."

Fluttershy was so confused, Discord was being Kind? This is so unlike him.

"Well welcome to my cave, it's not so dull you see. It's only a camouflage."

Discord said to catch her attention. "How so?" She asked. "I'll show you, i waited until you awoke

to show you." Discord snapped his fingers and a huge stone wall opened up. As it did, the whole cave started to shake like an earthquake. Fluttershy squealed and tried to keep her balance.

After it opened, discord picked fluttershy up, walking threw the doorway. Suddenly a whole new world appeared. Pink clouds flew by raining chocolate milk, and rocks danced the salsa. Dogs had the heads of cats, and cats the heads of dogs. Chickens quacked, and ducks barked. Pigs flew, and fish walked on two legs. It was his own personal world of chaos. Though chaotic, there was beauty hid within it.

He had a huge castle at the end of a chocolate ship road. It was dark, and some castle tower didn't sand strait up but sideways from the walls. Above it was a Purple cloud, raining strawberry milk. Now that one's a new one.

"Would you like to stay at my castle my dear, at least until you are well?" Discord offered. Flutter shy was dumbfounded, was he being generous now? Whats his deal? "That would be lovely discord." Though she wanted a place to stay, she was afraid of what was inside. Soon they entered the castle gates, in front there where two gargoyles guarding the castle. Only thing is, they where dancing. Discord then stopped at the large door, witch had zigzags painted on it that where moving all over it. "Before we go in i must fix up the place, i don't wanted to scare you.

" He said as he snapped his figures. "There, now we can go in." He then kicked open the door, and a light blinded them. Fluttershy covered her face with her hoof as she saw a huge diamond chandelier

Hanging, no floating with candles lighting it. There were also paintings of discord and hybrid creatures hung crucked on the wall. There were also statues dancing, and stairs that lead to no where, but then moved to doors at certain times. "Hope its not to, hogwarts." Discord joked.

"Oh, no. It's odd, but beautiful as well" Discord smiled.

Discord then took her up the steps to a room. "This will be you're room while you stay." He opened the door, and fluttershy gasped in amazement. There where pink walls with trees and birds painted on them. Also had bunnies, squirrels, and other critters. They also moved as if alive.

A huge bed sat waiting for her, and above floated crystal spheres with fairies inside them to light the room."How creative." Flutter shy complimented. "Why thank you, i made it for you. Fluttershy's ears then perked up, and face turned red. "F-for me?" She asked. "Why of course, only five stars for my special guest." He layed her on the bed, tucking her in. Alright, you still need some , doctors orders." She giggled. "Doctor?" " Yes doctor discord, now sleep missy." He joked again. "Yes Sr. Doctor discord."

* * *

><p>Twilight had went by to see fluttershy noticing her disappearance. She called the other four ponies for a meeting. "Alright, has anybody seen fluttershy?" She asked. Pinkie raised her hand."Oh Oh I know!" "Yes pinkie?" Twilight said. "I last saw her with rainbow dash!" Pinkie said hopping up and down. Twilight looked at rainbow waiting for a response. "What?' Rainbow asked. "Where is flutter shy?" Twilight asked. "I don't know." Rainbow answered. Twilight then turned back to the girls. "Apple jack? Rarity?" They both shook theirs heads. "Sorry sugar cube, we haven't seen her either." Apple jack said. Pinkie then gasped. " Mabie she went to a PARTY!" Apple jack did a face hoof. "Pinkie that's not like fluttershy." Rarity flung her hair out of her face spraying hairspray. "I last saw rainbow dash yelling at her." Twilight then directed her attention to Rainbow again. "Yelling at her hu?" Rainbow stud her ground. "Why in equestria would i yell at flutters!?" Twilight snorted in anger, blowing air threw her mussel. "Ug! Why would fluttershy just vanish!?" She yelled throwing herself into her bed. "It makes no seance, she wouldn't just run away like this." Pinkies hair then grew flat as she thought about fluttershy. "What if she's hurt? What if she's cold? What if she's lost, and can't get to my PARTY!" She said busting into tears. Twilight cover her head with her pillow screaming into the bed in frustration.<p>

"What kind of princess am i if i can't even find my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it was. I'v gotta make these longer. I really do. I promise to.<strong>

**Also I hope you all like Discord's little secret world! My fav pat is the spheres with fairies in them.**

**Well Peace out Ponies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So, don't be mad. But, bad ending. Spoiler Alert. -Hides-**

* * *

><p>"I'v gotta find evidence, i'v gotta find evidence." Twilight was frantic. She had stayed up all night, trying to find clues of fluttershy's disappearance. Applejack and apple bloom sat watching Twilight pace. "uh, twilight don't ya think sleep sounds..nice?" AppleJack hinted. Twilight did not respond, giving no signs of being sleepy. "Big sister, i'm bored! How long do we have to be here?" Applebloom asked. "until she eats." Applejack got one of her apple pies and put a fan to blow on it, so the smell would blow to twilight. "Food, food, food. You are getting very hungry." Applejack said, trying to get her to eat. "Applesie jackbucks, can you please turn off that pie, the smell of the fan is making me sick." Applebloom blinked her eyes in confusion before laughing historically. "That's it! I give up!" Apple jacks said storming out of the room. Applebloom then took the chance to run off, she thought they had just gone crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was snuggled up in her bed, in a warm blanket. Discord watched as she kicked in her sleep. "She's so cute." He said running his figures threw her mane. Fluttershy rolled over and scratched her head stopping him. So discord turned to let her sleep. Suddenly a hoof grabbed his paw startling him. He turned to see fluttershy was awake. " Oh your up my princess." Discord said sitting down next to her. Fluttershy yawned and smiled. "Oh discord, i'm no princess." "you are to me." Discord continued to stroke her mane. Flutter shy stated to yawn again, and layed back down relaxed. "Do you like that my butterfly?" Fluttershy's ears perked up and face turned red. "Bu-butterfly?" Discord kissed her head laughing. "Yes butterfly, isn't that your cutie mark?" He asked. Fluttershy blushed again squeaking, hiding under the covers. "Oh fluttershy you cutie, come out." Discord tried to get her out but she was refusing. "No." She said. "That's it." Discord then surprised tickled her ribs, fluttershy squeaked, squealed, and laughed. "Okay okay okay i'm out." She peaked out of the covers with a huge smile. Discord continued to pet her mane, and hummed her a lullaby.<p>

"So my dear, what will it be for breakfast?" Discord asked. "Eggs? Omelet? A pig? Pigs in a blanket? A blanket?" Fluttershy giggled and shook her head. "No i'm fine." Discord hung is head. "Oh phooey. I wanted you to feel at home." Fluttershy set her hoof on discords shoulder. "I do feel at home." He took her hand staring into her big blue eyes. "fluttershy, you're eyes are like stars." he said her face flushing red. "Flutershy, you make my hearts sing. I'v never been so attached to anyone. This feels so right." Fluttershy's heart was racing, she head was spinning.

She also never had this feeling before. Every breath they took, they drew closer and closer together. Discord took his paw, resting it on her face, drawing closer and closer to fluttershy.

you could hear there hearts beat louder the closer they became. Just as tere lips were seconds to meet, fluttershy turned her head to the side. "I-i'm sorry discord. It's just that, it's to early.

We've had such a bad past, and just now gotten close." Discord sighed and hung his head. "I understand butterfly." Fluttershy felt bad but she knew she had given a good point to her rejection.

* * *

><p>Rainbowdash told the wonderbolts about fluttershys disappearance. Afterwords they took complete action. They began taking shifts soaring the sky to scope the landscape. Apple jack had search parties searching the forest. The ponies didn't know what else to do. Twilight continued searching for evidence, and spike stayed by her side to help. AppleJack came to check on her.<p>

"Hey twilight, how are ya?" Apple jack asked. Twilight didn't answer just continued pacing.

"Oh sugar, you've got to rest. I know it's been 2 weeks but give sleep a chance." Twilight sat

down dropping her book. "I don't know what to do applejack. She left no evidence, were am i

saposed to go from there?" Twilight asked tearing up. "I don't know, that's somthin i can't answer, but twilight you do have a kingdom to rule." twilight continued to cry and wipe her tears. "I know applejack..i know."

* * *

><p>"Oh flutters Yoo-hoo. Where are you?!" discord called out. The sound of little hoof steps then came close to discord. "Yes? You called?" Discord gave her a big hug. "I wanted to give you a picnic." Fluttershy grew a huge smile."Oh that sounds lovely." Discord then layed out a checkered<p>

blanket, snapping his figures and tuna sandwiches appeared. Two candles hovered above them, and flowers stud up to serve the. " Oh my the flowers are walking." Fluttersshy said. discord waved his hand. "oh its just a bit of chaos is all." Fluttershy stared down at her food. "uh..umm..i'm sorry Discord but, i'm a vegetarian." Discord facepalmed. He snapped his figures turning it into a daisy sandwich."Oh that's much better." She said taking a bite. "Oh, i think this tuna sandwich need some chocolate syrup." Fluttershy dropped her sandwich and watched as discord actually pored chocolate syrup on his tuna sandwich. "Oh, mmm, Ah, That's heavenly." He said stuffing his face. Fluttershy just ignored it. She stared at her sandwich. Though fluttershy loved discord's random change of heart. His kindness and generosity. It Confused her. For two weeks he tended to her every need.

He kissed her wombs and sung lullabies and said good-night. Then again, she remembers that her friends are probably worried about her, and her animals! Are they okay? She had been so absorbed in Discord. Her heart ached, if she left she may never see him again. He's not allowed near equestria.

Sure he could go whenever he wants, but ponies see him as an enemy. Also was rainbowdash still mad at her? Why did she snap? Was something wrong? Was she hiding somthing!?

" I have to go back!" She blurted out. Discord froze mid bite, and sat his sandwich down hanging his head. "Fluttershy...i-i thought you were staying.." He barred his face in his hands.

'I should of known this was to good to be true.' He thought to himself. He couldn't wrap his head around her leaving. She floated over to discord resting her hoof on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Discord, but somethings up with my friend." Discord crossed his arms."Thats not a good enough reason!" Fluttershy was shocked. "Not a good enough reason?! Rainbow snapped at me! There has to be something wrong with her!" Rainbow explained. Discord snarled at her and turned away. "There's nothing wrong with her!" Flutter flew over to see him face to face. "How would you know?" She asked. "You didn't see her snap at me!" Fluttershy then gave him the stare. Discord huffed up." I just know! She wouldn't snap at you." He said. "Well she did, and again how would you know!? Give a strait answer." Discored growled in her face. "Because it was me!" Fluttershy backed up horrified.

" I used my magic to frame her, i was spreading my chaos. I'm sorry! I was trying to keep it from you but i can't lie to you. Leave it to you to turn me Honest."

Fluttershy was dumbfounded. It's not like she was surprised, but why would he be so nice after that? Why this, why after she actually started falling for rained down her face. "Good-bye discord." She said flying away. Discord called her name again and again, But she couldn't turn back...she just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't freak! I know. Discord was that RainbowDash. Said bad ending. I couldn't make Rainbow a jerk, now could i?<strong>

**No. I couldn't. Also. I hope to get a Mic for my comp. maybe in December, or Christmas. So this may become an auto series!**

**Alright, Peace out Ponies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. This one is...dramatic... I got a bit theatrical with this one. -nervous laughter- **

* * *

><p>Discord stormed into his castle in tears. "This can't be happening!" He screamed.<p>

"Why dose my chaos always get int he the way!?" He asked himself knocking down glass from

tables and breaking statues. "She was different! She was everything!" He finally floated down,

laying on the floor sobbing. "How could I? How could I?" He sobbed in silence. His heart was

broke into two. He was slowly changing, that sweet pony was actually making him good.

Yet still his past mistakes ruined his life. A voice called out, he looked up in confusion.

"What?" He asked, wondering why. No one could get in his world. ( You herd me! Get up!)

"Who are you? Where are you?" Discord couldn't wrap his mind around this. (I'm you, you

you pathetic peace of...) "HEY! HEY! No need for foul language!" (Sorry, even though i'm you,

and your you. You Tick you off) "Well, explain!" (I'm you, like I said.) "Me? No i'm me,

your not me." (No? I sound like you?) "Yes." (I act like you?) "Well, I don' know. Mabie."

(Then i'm you.) "That doesn't make any seance." (I'm you, I don't have to make seance.)

Discord brushed his beard, thinking of a way to understand this. "So, why can't I see you?"

(Because i'm in your head.) "My head?" Discord knocked on his head. "Get out"

(Hahahahaha. I can't you nut i'm your conscious.) "Discord scratched his head in confusion.

How is his conscious talking to him? It's his mind right? So why is it controlling itself?

Yes it's weird and his life isn't normal but, still.

Discord spent his night pacing the castle. He couldn't get Fluttershy out of his head.

She was all he could think about. He had really messed up and no idea on how to fix it.

Guilt overwhelmed him. He did dis, he disguised himself as Rainbosdash. He yelled at her.

Was his chaos as hideous as others had said? Was there really no beauty within it?

Has he been spreading disaster rather than bliss? His intentions have gone down the wrong path.

"Oh what have I done?" He asked himself. "I really am evil! Is this really what i am sapossed

to be?" Discord looked upon his world threw his window. "Threw my eyes, my chaos is simply

divine. Yet threw ponies eyes, its just horrifying." Discord had realized his past actions.

What was just simple fun to him, to others was chaotic and destructive. He had saw the true

words withing his book of chaos.

(Oh everything is not as bad as it seems.) Discord rolled his eyes. "Will you go away!"

(Oh no, you'll make the wrong choice if I do.) "Whatever choice I make will be mine, and not

yours." His conscious laughed. (Oh but I am you, and refuse to fall to their level.)

"What do you mean?" ( I mean you are the king of chaos! SO you will continue to spread chaos!)

Discord knew what he said was true, but he no longer wanted to scare others. Preferably

Fluttershy. "We..we will speak of this later. I have things to think about." (Alright,

but remember, I am listening.) Discord continued to gaze upon his world. "Oh why can't I

forget about her?"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy finally made it to ponyville. Her heart was broken, she couldn't believe she was growing feelings for him.<p>

She first went to Twilight's castle, she needed a friend.

"Twilight you need to eat, you need to sleep." Applejack said as twilight read her books"

"You need a chill pill." Rainbow joked. "Hey guys." Fluttershy whispered trying to get there

attention She continued to whisper. "Oh Twilight darling, we'll find her i pro- OH MY

STARS! fluttershy!?" Rarity noticed her. Twilight looked at rarity. "Yes rarity, that's who i'm

looking for. The four ponies all facehoofed. "Twilight." Applejack said. "Look behind you."

Twilight tuned to see her lost friend. "Oh Fluttershy your alive!" Twilight drug her into a

hug." "Twilight.." Fluttershy said releasing the hug. "I'm..I'm fine really. I was with Discord."

All five ponies gasped in horror. "Discord!?" Twilight asked. " What in equestria where

you doing with discord!?" Fluttershy hung her head. "I had gotten hurt, the discord

found me and nurtured me to health. But then revealed that he was the rainbowdash that

yelled at me." The five ponies stood in amazement. "How could Discord be such a jerk

one moment, and so kind next?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy hid back tears.

"I left the second he spoke the truth." Apple jack hugged her." Don't you worry sugar cube.

You've got us, we'll never lie." Fluttershy slid out of the hug. "That's just it he didn't

lie, he spoke the truth the moment i asked. Honestly I don't think he ever expected me to

get hurt." Applejack smiled and set her hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, go get

some sleep." Flutterhy nodded her head. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Discord layed above his purple cloud in dread. "Oh I still can't get her off my<p>

mind. I miss her, i miss petting her mane, watching her sleep." (You watched her sleep?)

Discord berried his face in the cloud. "Not you again, your so annoying. ( I know

your annoying.) "No your annoying." (Well i'm you you idiot, so your annoying.)

"Oh shut up!" Discord tried to ignore himself. (Gosh, shut it! I can hear your thoughts

you know! It's like screaming threw a bullhorn. Get over her.) "Discord teleported to his bed.

"If only I could fall asleep, and escape this cruel world." He Peaked out of the covers,

Starring at the ceiling. "When I awake, mabie i'll have amnesia, so I can erase her imprintation on my thoughts." (Yes wouldn't that be wonderful.) Discord ignored that, and turned over.

"Oh fluttershy, how do I forget about you? How do I erase these fingerprints you left

on my heart?How do I wish for you to forgive me?" Discord sighed. "If only I could

turn back time, and undo all destruction I had created. Oh what shameful acts I have

conducted, no chaos could fix what it had destroyed. My heart is torn, all I desire

now is to be locked in a coffin to die."Discord shed a tear and covered his face.

"Oh Fluttershy, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>So. Yeah. I got Discord's Contentious taking over from The Amazing Spider-Man. So he will be nuts!<strong>

**-Evil Laughter- So, yeah. Peace out Ponies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This is a LONG one. Very long. BTW. I know DisneyFanatic2365 dose this comments on story thing.**

**If she doesn't like me doing it, than i will stop. It was just genius. DF, you are genius.**

**So, Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Fluttershy couldn't get Discord off her mind. He had yelled at her, and had her think it was<p>

Rainbowdash. So, she couldn't wrap her head around why she missed him so badly. Discord's an enemy.

Yes he did technically save her life, but, why? Fluttershy layed in a meadow outside her cottage.

She disited to spend time with her animals. "I don't know Angel, mabie it was nothing. I mean,

things have gone back to normal. I just need to forget about him, right?" Angel stared at her

blankly. "Yeah your right, I am basically talking to myself."She then set her head down covering

it with her hoofs. "Oh but Angel i'm so confused!" She said berrying her face in her hoofs crying.

"i'm sorry angel, I don't mean to just randomly burst out into tears. My hearts just broken,

I don't know why but I just can't help but miss him. He was funny, sweet, creative. Oh Angel,

what am I to do!? What am I to do!?"

Applejack was busy running her apples to town to sell them when she overheard Fluttershy's

sobbing. She left her cart on the side of the road and ran to the meadow. "Fluttershy?

Is that you crying?" Applejack asked as she found Fluttershy. Fluttershy quickly dried her eyes.

"Oh hey Applejack, why'd you leave you're apple cart?" Fluttershy asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, don't distract me. My apple cart is fine, my friend is not. Now what's wrong?"

Fluttershy looked away rubbing her arm nervously. "Nothing." Fluttershy said. "Tell me Fluttershy."

Flutter shy could not hold it back any longer, she drug applejack into a hug sobbing into her shoulder. "I can't do it Applejack! I just can't do it! I can't deny it anymore!" Applejack

patted her hoof on Flutershy's back trying to comfort her. "Deny what sweety?" Applejack asked.

"Deny my the feelings I felt for Discord!" Applejack forced out of the hug resting her hoofs on

Fluttershy's shoulders. " Come again?" "I can't deny that I have, or had feelings for Discord."

Fluttershy admitted. "You're kidding me right?" Applejack asked. "Applejack. I can't get him

out of my mind. We just had such chemistry. He was so funny! He was kind, generous, honest.

He took such good care of me, yet I just up and leave." Applejack understood what she was saying,

and it hurt her to see Fluttershy so broken. "Sugarcube, honestly we have to see what he dose next.

If he turns out like you say, and has changed. Then go back to him. Yet, if he dose anouther attack

on Equestria, then i'd advise you not to. It was all a trick." Fluttershy hung her head. "You're

right." Applejack gave her a sympathetic hug. "Cuz Celestia knows I know how ya feel." Fluttershy

slipped out of the hug. "Oh really? Who's the special some pony?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack

blushed. "Oh, no pony special. Just a certain Pegasus i'v had a crush on for a wile now. Thats

all." Applejack dug her hoof in the dirt nervously."who is it?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh uh."

Applejack mumbled under her breath. Fluttershy turned her head in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Rainbowdash!" Applejack said, her face flushed red. Fluttershy grew a happy smile. "Oh my

Celestia! Rainbow? That's so cute!" Fluttershy said exited. "It's nothing really, besides she's

busy with the wonderbolts now. She wouldn't have time for some simple earth pony."

Fluttershy smiled. "You're more than just some simple earth pony. You're you. Element of

honesty. You're Applejack." Apple jack smiled back. "Oh fluttershy, you're so kind."

"Well Applejack lets talk more at my cottage. Go get you're applecart , you can park it outside

the cottage." Fluttershy said walking back home.

* * *

><p>Discord had literally last his mind. Everything he did reminded him of fluttershy. "Okay,<p>

okay. I'll just try again. My magic will work!" He snapped his figures and pictures of Fluttershy

cover all the walls. "I'll try again." Snapping his figures again he turned all his statues into

Fluttershy. "Again!" With another snap, all the walls turned yellow and green, and pink

butterflies flew everywhere. Discord had lost control of his chaos. "Stop!" He screamed floating

down to his knees holding his head. "Please just stop." (Are you surprised? you've become

obsessed with her." "Oh shut up! It's not like i'm trying to! All I had left was my chaos and

now it's broken." ( it's not broken you're just in panic. You're obsession over this Pegasus

has made you forget you're chaotic purpose. you're the king of chaos, if you don't spread you're

chaos you become stressed and aggravated. you're just angry, take you're anger out on some pony.

A princess perhaps?) Discord grew an evil smile, stroking his beard. "Yes, I have missed seeing

Twilight get so frustrated with me when I cause havoc on her precious kingdom." (The n go! Spread

you're beautiful chaos! Make her life horrifying!) Discords evil laugh the echoed threw-out

his kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Hey rarity, I need some help cleaning my castle. You want to help?" Twilight asked.<p>

"Why sure Twilight, anything for you." Twilight then teleported them inside her castle.

"Oh Twilight, this place is a mess, I see why you need help." Rarity said grabbing a duster.

"Yep, it's pretty messy. So rarity, and special colts lately?" Twilight asked grabbing the

broom. "Why twilight that was an unexpected question!" Rarity said. "Oh i'm sorry."

"Oh no dear, it's fine. To answer you're question, no. I'm holding out for a prince." Rarity

answered. "Geez rarity, picky much?" Twilight asked laughing. "Just a bit, what about you?

Any lucky princes?" Twilight gave a nervous giggle. "No princes, but I have had my eyes on

some pony." Rarity dropped her duster and ran over to twilight. ""Really? Who, who, who?!" Rarity asked practically bouncing like pinkie.

"FlashSentry we just clicked, you know?" Rarity gave out

a huge scream of happiness. "Oh my stars darling, it's love i tell you, it's love!" Twilight

laughed and continued sweeping. "Rarity, it's nothing really." Rarity turned and continued dusting.

"Whatever you say Twilight, but I believe your in denial." Twilight finished sweeping and

stared waxing the floor. "I'm not in denial, i'm not all dramatic like that."All we do really is

talk." Twilight finished waxing and started polishing tables when Rarity attempted to walk on the floor. She slipped onto her butt, and slid across the room.

Twilight turned and ran to help her up laughing. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked. "I don't know." Rarity said rubbing her head. "I sawreI see diamonds."

Rainbow then busted threw the doors, standing with pride in her wonderbolts outfit. "What's up

ladies? Di I miss anything?" Rainbow asked walking over to twilight as she was helping Rarity up.

"Only Rarity breaking her flank." "Oh well Rarity watch where you step." Rainbow said. "The floor

was slippery from wax Rainbow hush." Rarity said wiping wax off her Maine. "Well, has any pony

noticed how in the dark Fluttershy has been lately? Like, I get what all happened, but, why's

she so upset over it?" Rainbow asked. She as also worried about Fluttershy, and couldn't just

watch her be so upset. "No." Twilight answered. "She won't talk to me either." Rarity bit her

lip as she thought. 'Mabie Applejack got something outta her? You know how applejack is, you can't

keep anything from that pony." Rarity said. Rainbow then flew out of the castle, letting the doors sway. "

Good-bye to you to Rainbow."Twilight said as she continued cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Applejack? Want some chocolate strawberry's?" Fluttershy asked digging threw her pantry.<p>

"That sounds delicious!" Apple jack replied. "Did I hear some pony say chocolate!?" Asked pinkie

bursting threw the door. "Yes pinkie, fluttershy's making chocolate strawberry's." Pinkie hopped

over and sat next to Applejack. "So Applejack, Rainbow's looking for ya." Pinkie said. "Wha-what!?"

Applejack's heart dropped. "Wh-why is she looking for me?" Pinkie shrugged. Fluttershy then sat the

play on the table. "Eat up my lovely's, oh and pinkie don't eat them all please." Fluttershy said

sitting down. Applejack sat staring at the strawberrys. All she could think about was why was Rainbow looking for her. Fluttershy noticed applejacks worried face and stopped eating. "Applejack? Whats wrong?" She asked. Applejack rubbed her hoofs together nervously. "I'm just wondering why,

Rainbow is looking for me is all." Fluttershy pushed a strawberry over to her. "Come on Applejack,

Eat up. It's probably nothing." Applejack smiled and ate the strawberry. "So? You're back flutterhshy. Can i throw you a party!?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy laughed nervously. "Do you really

need to ask?" Pinkie shook her head and berried her face in a strawberry again. "So pinkie?"

Said Applejack. "Any colts for you yet?" Pinkie blushed and scratched her head nervously.

"uhh mabie." Pinkie said. "Oh? Who is it?" Fluttershy asked. "Che-cheese sandwitch." Pinkie said.

Applejack smiled. "Oh, that makes seance. You to being party ponies and all." Apple jack said eating anouther strawberry.

* * *

><p>Discord stood at the entrance to his cave. His eye's fixated on Canterlot. (Twilight's castle?)<p>

Discord laughed a low dark laugh. "No, Celestia." (What a wonderful choice.) "Why thank you. Let the chaos commence!"

**Uh. Okay. I know Discord has lost it. his is what happens when your contentious is evil and gives you bad advice.**

**Also, Discord it broken. So yeah. Let the chaos commence. As he said. Peace out Ponies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**IT IS HERE! I'm so sorry. I know it has been 3 or so weeks seance I posted and I am so sorry.**

**I have been busy busy busy. Also I was sick last week, and went threw a break up, and got a **

**new GF. Dang, my life. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Twilight!"<p>

Spike ran over to twilight with a letter in his hand.

"Twilight. Celestia needs you."

Twilight took the letter, scanning over it. It reads.

_Dear, Twilight Sparkle._

_Luna and I have have been called to the crystal empire._

_Cadence said it is urgent._

_Fargive me. It pains me to ask, but could you watch over_

_Canterlot for me? It is a huge request, I am aware._

_You can bring whomever you like to acompany you._

_I will return soon. Good luck Princess Twilight._

_ -Celestia_

"Spike. Gather the girls. Road-trip."

Spike saluted her, as if he were a little soldier.

"Yes twilight, on it."

* * *

><p>"Applejack?"<p>

Applejack turned her attention to Fluttershy. She looked

nervous, her head hung and hoof digging into the ground.

"Yes Fluttershy?"

Applejack asked, her mouth full from carrying blankets.

She was in the middle of doing her chores.

"C-can we talk?" Fluttershy gulped. "It's important."

Applejack dropped the blankets in a box in her barn.

"Alright sugar-cube." She said pushing her apple cart outside.

"Spill it."

Fluttershy rubbed her hoofs together nervously.

"C-can you give me some.." She tapped her hoofs together

looking the other way. "Love advice?"

Applejack stopped pushing the cart and looked at her,

sarcastically snickering.

"Your asking me for advice?" She snorted a quick laugh.

"Me? Me? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm asking you."

"Futtershy. I'm not the best mare to ask love advice."

Fluttershy understood that. Applejack also had love conflicts in her life.

Yet here she is asking the cowgirl advice. She felt selfish, but, she

had no one else to turn to. Honestly.

"I know." Said the Pegasus. "but I trust you."

Applejack sighed and smiled.

"Alright flutters, what do ya need?"

Fluttershy smiled and drug applejack into a hug.

"Thank you. Well, I want to, get over Discord."

Applejack gasped and froze. Did fluttershy just say that?

She was so convinced in her feelings. Where is this coming from?

"Fluttershy? Are you sure? You seemed so sure."

Fluttershy hung her head and thought for a minute.

She had given this allot of thought. Though she feels in her heart

that she might love him. She also knows that he tricked her.

meant to or not.

"i'm positive AJ. I can't wait for a false hope."

Applejack smiled and drug her into a hug.

"Don't worry fluttershy, it should all be alright."

Applejack winked at the Pegasus.

"You know, Zacora gives good love advice. Give her a try."

Fluttershy smiled and knotted.

"Alright. I'll go to her."

"Watch out for temberwolves!"

Applejack said then went back to her chores.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy adventured into the Everfree forest.<p>

She was walking quietly so no timberwolves are startled.

The Pegasus walked up to Zacora's door, and knocked three times.

"one, two, three i hear you you see. Patience you need."

Zacora opened up her door and gave a gasp.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Timber wolves may be near.

Come inside now quick, before this cold makes you sick."

Fluttershy stepped into the cottage and took a seat.

Zacora pored them both some soup, and sat across from her.

"Alright dear fluttershy. Tell me, what is on your mind."

Fluttershy stared blankly down at her soup.

"I fear i may have feelings for discord." She sighed. "and i want to loose them."

Zacora shook her head.

"Now you see my dear, its rejection you fear."

"Rejection? He would never-"

"Not from him, but from your friends? Now that depends."

Fluttershy scratched her head. Zacora never makes any seance.

"What do you mean?" Fluttersy asked.

"I mean you may love the creature from the east, but your friends only see a beast."

"You know you don't have to rhyme, right?"

"Oh silly filly. I am not rhyming, i speak like this all the time."

Fluttershy giggled.

"Whatever you say, but what if he is evil, and comes back and...and.."

"My dearest friend, then it is not the end. Yet without his precious love,

inner darkness soon may come."

"Inner darkness?"

"Yes."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could her leaving really have caused him madness?

If so, what could she do? Would going back really be the right choice?

"Now fluttershy, listen closely to my advice."

Fluttershy listened closely.

"Though he is in pain, his actions will be only in vein. Yet he seems to be a beast, a beauty could set

him free. Now if only that pony of kindness, could show him a gentle act from her talent."

Fluttershy stared blankly, trying to process this strange riddle. Zacora can never just say what she means.

"Are you saying, if they think of him as a beast, than treat him like one?"

Fluttershy asked. "and.."

"and?"

"Oh! Like one of my animals!"

"See, i'v set you free. No more sad emotions are bothering thee."

Fluttershy gave Zacora a hug thanking her and went home.

* * *

><p>"Applejack!" Spike said bursting into the barn. "Message from Twilight."<p>

Applejack finished feeding the cows and walked over to spike.

"What's the message?"

"Celestia and Luna were called to the crystal kingdom." Spike explained. "So Twilight was asked

to watch Canterlot."

"What dose that have to do with me? Just tell her i said good luck."

"Twilight wants the five of you to follow her."

"Oh in that case, count me in, i'll round up the others"

Applejack went inside to pack her things.

* * *

><p>Twilight was pacing her castle room. It bothered her that Celestia and Luna left without warning.<p>

What was going on? Why didn't she ask for help? She always dose. Twilight is her faithful student.

So why did she leave without her?

"You okay darling?" Rarity asked as the five walked in.

"Yes, just, it's bugging me."

"What is?"

"Princess Celestia left to the crystal kingdom without me? Dose she no longer trust me?"

Applejack walked over and set her hoof on her shoulder.

"Twilight." Applejack said. " She's trusting you with all of Canterlot.

Doesn't that say something?"

Twilight smiled.

"Yeah you're right."

Twilight picked up her bag and threw it on her back.

"Alright girls, Spike, are you all ready?"

"you bet cha!" Said pinkie following the rest.

"Lets go!"

"Sounds fabulous."

"Awesome!"

"Ready!"

"Yes, we are ready."

Twilight then teleported them to the train station.

"Yay! Train party!" Said pinkie jumping up and down.

"Pinkiepie calm down." Twilight ordered.

"Alright. Fine."

* * *

><p>The girls, and Spike, the got aboard the train to Canterlot.<p>

The train started moving and picked up speed.

Pinkie stuck her head out the window like a dog with her tongue out.

"Pinkiepie!" Applejack yelled. " What in tar-nation are you doing!?"

"This is fun, i see why dogs like it."

Applejack did a face-hoof and Rainbow laughed.

"Geez Pinkie, do you need a collar to?" Rainbow joked.

"No, i'm good."

Soon the train arrived at Canterlot. The city was huge. White building stood high.

Fancy ponies walked the streets. At the end, the tallest building stood. Celesia's Castle.

Rarity thinks this place is Heaven.

"Canterlot! Oh how i'v missed you!" Rarity said exiting the train.

"Oh Rarity, pull yourself together." Twilight said.

Rarity got up, blushing as all the fancy, rich ponies stared at her horrified.

She was kissing the ground. They walked to the castle entering its huge gates.

"Maybe i can go see the garden's animals." Fluttershy thought.

"Uhhhh...Flutters." Rainbow said. "Remember last time?"

Fluttershy blushed.

"Oh yeah. Never-mind. hehe."

They entered the castle, all yet they've been there before, still gasp in amazement.

Twilight entered the throne room and set down her stuff.

"Celestia wants you all to just relax okay. So go pick you're rooms."

They all cheered and took off.

"Oh and rainbow. Don't break the castle like you broke the ball room."

Twilight joked.

"Oh HAHA." Rainbow said sarcastically.

Fluttershy picked the backroom. The bed was red, and sheets made of silk.

the ceiling had crystal lights, and walls fancy paintings.

"So fancy." She said leaving the room.

Fluttershy disited to check out the royal hall. Looking at all the stain glass windows.

There was the window with all six of them, and nightmare moon.

"I remember that. Everyone thought she was a monster. Yet in the end, she ended up a loved Princess again."

She sighed.

"Why can't we do the same with discord?"

She then looked at the window with there fight with discord. She stared at him. His evil smile.

His horrifying chaos. Why couldn't he listen? He could have been in good terms, yet, he turns away from Equestria.

"Why, why do I love this creature?"

While looking at Discords picture, rainbow walked up behind her.

"Admiring the past?"

Fluttershy jumped, screaming.

"Oh. I'm sorry, i thought you heard me."

Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh it's okay rainbow." She said. "Wasn't you'r fault."

Rainbow laughed.

"Hey flutters? Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course Rainbow."

Rainbowdash eased close to flutters.

"Well...i was..wondering..."

* * *

><p>Outside the kingdom, a Mad Draconequus floated above.<p>

_Time to show your chaos._

"Yes, i know."

_Are you ready?_

"Yes. I'm going to turn Celestia's head into a pumpkin."

_Then go, go be rid of your anger!_

With that Discord snuck in. Madness overcoming his mind.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if..."<p>

Rainbow closed in on Fluttershy, gently pressing her lips to hers. Fluttershy froze in shock.

She had no idea that Rainbowdash had feelings for her. She was oblivious.

Yet she felt disturbed. As if she was being unloyal. But why? Was this her feelings for...Discord?

With that Discord busted in, as well as Applejack. Applejack came to speak to fluttershy.

Applejack's heart dropped and tears fell from her eyes. Her best friend, on which she trusted her life with.

Kissing her crush? Discord's heart also shattered. The loyalty he felt for fluttershy, proven wrong.

In her eyes they were nothing, as far as he knows, but in his eyes she belonged to him. That sweet beautiful Pegasus

he loves so much, kissing another. Another Pegasus has her filthy lips on his mare.

Applejack cracked out a scream, Rainbow, Discord, and Fluttershy jumping.

"AJ?" Rainbow said startled. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Now you care?" Applejack snapped. "After I walk in on you smooching with, with,.."

Rainbow was shocked. She also was blinded by Applejack's feelings for her. As Fluttershy was of her's.

"With you!" Applejack the pointed at fluttershy.

Fluttershy cringed, and ears fell.

"Me? But Applejack."

"No! Don't speak! You know I loved her, I told you! I trusted you! How would you feel if I kissed Discord!?"

"Applejack.."

Discord gagged.

"Hello!" He said. "Right here! I'm hurt to! Fluttershy! Why? Why?"

Fluttershy's face was horrified. She was so confused. She felt trapped. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Rainbow liked her, so did discord. Applejack loves Rainbow, and it looks as if they were willingly snogging.

She loves Discord, and Discord also barged in. It was all her fault, why was she getting yelled at? Rainbow kissed her.

"I-I-I" Fluttershy studdered.

"Don't you stutter at me! Discord yelled as his eye's glow'd red. "You broke my trust! I was originally going to just torture

Celestia, but now I have the six pests as well!"

Discord snapped his figures and turned the castle into ginger bread. Twilight, rarity, Pinkie, and Spike all ran in.

They froze as soon as they saw him.

"Surprised princess?" He said glaring at Twilight.

"Discord. Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

Discord laughed and shot dark magic at her from his hand. Twilight leaped to the left to dodge it. She stood up shooting at him

with magic fro her horn.

"Now." Twilight said firmly. "Answer my question."

Discord slowly got up. His body was shaking and bruised. Tears fell down from his eyes, and a sadistic smile grew across his face.

"I don't have to answer to you." He growled. "I won't bow down to you either!"

He swung his arm, throwing her across the room. She flew threw the glass window of them defeating discord.

Twilight flew back in, landing in front of the others.

"Alright discord. You've crossed the line. I don't know what your problem is, but i'm going the wipe that funny smirk

off your face!"

Discord laughed.

"I would have left once i saw Celestia was not here, where is she any ways?"

"None of your business!"

"So rude! This is your problem you are so rude!"

Twilight snorted air threw her mussel.

"Look who's talking! I didn't come to your home and turn your house into ginger bread!"

"I would have liked that! I'm hurt! Because of her!" He then pointed at flutter shy.

They all looked at her, Applejack snarled at her, and Rainbow hung her head in guilt. Discord then started laughing.

He threw a fireball to the ceiling, rubble falling down on top of them. The ponies screamed in panic.

"I loved you fluttershy! I loved you! You left me! You left me all alone! To be consumed by madness. Now, I no longer

remember you!"

Fluttershy looked up from the rubble. Tears stained her eyes, fear written in her face.

"Discord. I'm sorry. She kissed me."

The frightened Pegasus explained, slowly easing closer to him.

"I never meant to hurt you. Honestly, i'v been thinking about you. Can't get you off my mind. I'v missed you. I have."

She gave him her sweet smile he loved so much.

"You...you missed.."

Tears filled his eyes.

"you missed me?"

_No! She hasn't! She's lying! She is Lying! She ran off! She left you! She kissed another! That ponies lips pressed against_

_your mare's soft lips. Your lips! Her lips were your's and they are now stained by another!_

"Stained by..anoth-"

_DO NOT TRUST HER!_

"Your lying, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy stopped for a second.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your lying. I don't believe you. I took care of you. Nurtured you to health. Saved your life."

She began to continue to ease closer.

"Discord, please. Don't let that light burn out in your eyes. Don't forget me."

"Shut up Fluttershy.."

Discord began to mumble.

"Remember me."

The other watched as this heartbreaking moment happened.

Discord mumbled was slowly changing into a growl.

"Shut up.."

"Remember me!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"REMEMBER ME!"

Discord roared in frustration, knocking Fluttershy back. She slammed against the wall. Falling down in tears.

Though down, she still mumbled, remember me, remember me. Discord snapped his figures. Twilight's wings and horn the disappeared.

"Wha!? My wings! My, MY HORN!?" Twilight freaked.

Discord then floated over to her, his head still hung. He grabbed her neck, raising her up. Twilight struggled to release her self, but

she couldn't. He was to strong. This Creature that once only spread silly chaos, not violently spread darkness, and fear. He slowly looked up

her. His eye's still glowing red, filled with tears, and pupils faded. As if no longer in control with himself. He had truly lost his

battle with madness. Rainbow tried to attack but, discord put up a magical shield, so none could enter. Rainbow hit her head and fell back.

"Darn it! That hurt!"

He took his claw, and set it to her throat, growling, and nose flared in anger. I'm going to take a sacrifice. Unless another wants to take

her place. I suggest you all keep quiet, and i slice her throat open. The six gasped in horror. Flutter shy jumped up shocked.

"Discord!?" Fluttershy screamed. "This isn't you! You would not do this!"

Discord laughed deeply.

"I'm no longer Discord. At least not the one you knew. I am the Lord Of Chaos! YOU WILL NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Discord was just about to continue his sacrifice when...

"I'll do it!"

Discord looked up in shock.

"What?"

Fluttershy looked at him, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"I'll take her place."

With that, twilight teleported unwillingly as Fluttershy teleported taking her place. Discord looked into her teal eyes, filled with salty tears.

He could read the sadness written in her expression. He could also see the bravery.

"Y-You?" He asked as his claw relaxed away from her neck. "Why?"

"You said unless one of us wanted to take her place. I did."

Discord then dropped her.

"Umph! Hey!"

Fluttershy looked up at him. He hung his head in sorrow.

"Forgive me." He said quietly. "For i must go."

"What? Why?"

"Because! I'v wasted to much time with you ponies. I shale return! Have no doubt about that."

With that he disappeared. Flutter shy fell down in tears. This creature she loved so much, has returned to the monster other claim him to be.

"Fluttershy." Rainbow said looking down at her in guilt. "I'm so sorry...i'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Don't kill me! I know. Sad very sad. Yet I love love love this chapter. LOVE! So many twist's!<strong>

**I hope you all Love it to! Peace out Ponies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do believe this one is shorter. Darn. Sorry. I'll make chapter 8 longer then. I'll try.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy?" Apple jack asked knocking on her cabin door. Fluttershy hasn't came out<p>

in days. Everyone has been getting worried.

"Fluttershy? Answer me. Come out please." Applejack pleaded.

"Go away. Please just go away.." Fluttershy begged from across the door. Everything

that happened with discord has torn her apart. Her heart ached, she had hurt him.

She didn't mean to, she don't even know how..she can't process it all in her head.

Yet she knows, she ripped hi into pieces.

Applejack sighed and rested her head on the door. She had to get her out of there.

Everyone has been trying so hard, all week, but she won't budge. The other five

have been taking turns tending to her animals.

Applejack knew that her snapping at her that day didn't help. If it weren't for Luna

answering the S.O.S letter, they would still be at the castle in the mess.

"Flutters. Please. Please come out. You have got to be hungry! Now please!"

"No! I need to be alone!" Fluttershy screamed.

"You need a friend! Allot of friends! Now open up or i'll bust the door down!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Fluttershy then peaked open the door and looked out.

"There, i opened it."

"Good. Now come out."

Fluttershy sighed and stepped out into the sunlight. You could tell she had been crying,

and looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Oh. Sugar-cube. Look at ya. You look,...well..i'll be honest with ya. Horrible."

Fluttershy hung her head.

"Oh. Thanks."

"well I wasn't gonna lie to you. You know I can't"

Fluttershy smiled.

"It's okay. Your right anyways."

* * *

><p>Discord had returned to his castle, heartbroken. He rampaged threw the doors, roaring<p>

in anger. He felt and piercing pain in his chest. The room was spinning, his eyes

filled with tears. He couldn't stop his body from shacking. Heartbreak had gotten to him.

"What is this!?" He screamed out, clinching his chest with his claw.

_This is heartbreak. It's what happens when you fall in love, with a pathetic Pegasus._

"She..she..she betray me.."

_Well to be technical, you two really weren't special some ponies. So she didn't. It just feels_

_like she did. Still, even that is going to hurt._

Discord sobbed into his hands. Shacking and moaning in pain.

"What am i saposed to do? I can't let her go, I can't. She actually took Twilight's place!

What if I had hurt her by mistake..I..I..Oh I can't even imagine it! i couldn't live with myself!

I would loose my sanity!"

_You've already lost your sanity._

"Why must my hidious face, and sick chaos, always get in the way! All I want is her!

All I need is her! I must have her! I..I...I lo-"

_Don't you even say it! You don't love her, you are just lost. Confused. You just think you_

_love her. She is nothing! You are the lord of chaos! Act like it! ACT LIKE IT!_

Discord stared down at his hands, the hands that almost killed Fluttershy.

"No. No, I will not believe it. I will not believe that I am this, this monster!

You are the monster! You are not me! I don't know who or what you are, but you will

not control me! Your right, I am the Lord of Chaos! I make my own rules!

I don't follow the rules of someone that doesn't even exist!"

His continence laughed.

_Step back a few steps, oh great lord of chaos. Remember, I am you! So keep telling_

_your self, that you don't exist. I am your thoughts Discord. you must be thinking them._

_You must be really mad, or else, you couldn't even hear me._

Discord froze in realization. His continence was right, he has gone mad.

* * *

><p>"Twilight?"<p>

Twilight turned to see Applejack at the library door.

"Yes Applejack, come in."

Applejack walked in and sat down.

"Twilight. I'm in love with rainbowdash." Applejack confessed.

Twilight looked at her and smiled.

"I know."

"Wait what? You do?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid. Go talk to her."

Applejack swallowed down tears.

"I..I can't.."

"Why not?"

"Because she already knows."

Twilight then remembered the event that had occurred, started with Rainbow

kissing Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"I don't know what to do Twilight. I mean, she likes Fluttershy, yet Fluttershy

still has thoughs odd feeling for,..for,..."

"Discord?"

"Yeah. Discord."

Applejack then teared up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Twilight. I don't mean to cry. It's just. Oh, i'v loved her

for so long, and, now it's all for nothing! I'd do anything for her.

I'd let her win for once, i'd use my rope to catch the clouds.

I'd pay all the gems in the world, just to help her keep her

wonderbolt title. I'd do anything!"

Applejack then busted into tears, falling down. Twilight knelt down

next to her, setting her hoof on the cowgirl's shoulder.

"Applejack. I couldn't tell you how to fix this. No matter how

powerful my magic is. It can't change someone's love for someone.

Just as it can't mend a broken heart. Though sometimes i wish it could."

Applejack hugged Twilight close, sobbing into her shoulders.

"Twilight. I'm not asking for magic, i'm asking for a friend."

"Then a friend you have." Twilight said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by, and twilight got a letter saying they were all invited<p>

to the grand galloping gala.

"PARTY!" Pinkie screamed as she heard the news.

"Alright, i'd be nice to have a nice ho-down." Applejack said.

"This will be Awesome! Wonderbolts are Preforming!" Rainbow fangirled.

"Rainbow." Said Applejack. "If you are a wonderbolt, why do you still fangirl?"

"Because! This time, i'm preforming with them!"

Everypony laughed and went home to prepare.

* * *

><p>Discord stood in his cave, gazing upon Equestria. Planning his next attack.<p>

"This is a bad idea."

_No it's not. I have control of you now. Guess you shouldn't have fought back!_

"I will not harm them again!"

_Oh yes you will. In due time, you will!_

"My Celestia protect you ponies.."

_Hehe, yes. And have mercy on your soul._

* * *

><p>"Hey Rainbow. i'm going to the Everfree Forest to see Zacora. Wanna come?"<p>

Fluttershy asked rainbowdash. Rainbowdash smiled, and knotted.

"Heck yeah i'll come!"

So the two Pegasus adventured into the Everfree.

"What you going to Zacora for?"

"Advice."

"About what?"

"My future, destiny, ...love."

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Still Goo Goo Gaga Over Discord?"

Fluttershy shot her a glare.

"Dose it really matter if I do? Sorry if i don't like you back."

"I understand. I'll wait."

Fluttershy stopped and glared at rainbow dash.

"RainbowDash! I will never like you like that! I am sorry! Instead of waiting for somepony

that won't come to you. Find somepony that already has!"

Rainbow hung her head. She felt bad for what happened. She had no idea AppleJack liked her.

It hurt her to know what pain AJ was in.

"Yeah. Good point. Lets get to Zacora."

"Agreed."

The ponies wondered threw for a few moments, when suddenly shuffling came from the bushes.

They both froze and scanned the area.

"I don't see anything." Rainbow said hovering above the trees.

"Me either."

Rainbow floated down, and landed by Fluttershy.

"Keep a look out." Rainbow said, Fluttershy knotted and agreed.

You could still hear the shuffling in the bushes, and low howls.

Rainbow kept down and creeped around the bushes. Trying to find the noise.

Just as she went to turn back to fluttershy, and huge timber wolf opened it mouth.

Rainbow looked up, her head it the way of it's massive jaws. She screamed and darted into the sky.

Fluttershy heard her a began to fly up, but the timber wolf grabbed her tail. Fluttershy gave out

a squeal. Rainbow turned and zoomed down, slamming into the timber wolf.

"oh no! You can't have flutters!"

Rainbow wrestled the Timber wolf, desperately trying to keep away from the jaws.

Then as Rainbow turned to heck on flutter shy who was on the ground, watching in horror.

The timber wolf grabbed Rainbow with his jaws, teeth piercing into her leg, and threw

the poor Pegasus into a tree. Rainbow gave out a murderous scream as she hit the ground.

Blood spewed out her leg.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy yelled, only to get the timber wolves attention directed toured her.

Rainbow the managed to throw a rock at it, to make it look at her.

"Your beef is with me!" Said the brave Pegasus.

The timber wolf, slowly walked back over to Rainbowdash. Her heart was racing. It was the end,

she just knew it was the end. Guilt then overcame her, she never got a chance to

apologize to AJ! She never got to say she...she..and with that, the timber wolf knocked her

across the ground. It was going to strike again, when something grabbed its arm.

Rainbow looked up to see what had saved her, and what she saw was...a rope!

With that apple jack tied the other end to a tree.

"Run!" Applejack screamed.

Fluttershy darted over to rainbow helping her up.

"But AJ what about you?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll be fine, just go."

Rainbow looked back as they were walking off, walking back at the heroic, courageous, beautiful mare

that had saved her life. With that she gave a smile, and turned her head away to continue walking

back to town.

* * *

><p>Rarity was frantic. It was only a few days away from the grande galloping gala, and<p>

she has yet to Finnish her and Applejack's dresses! She scrambled around the room,

back and forth, and back and forth. Grabbing and dropping things. Throwing things all around

the room. She was in a fashion panic. She had to Finnish, she just had to.

"Alright Rarity." She said. "You got this!"

Using her magic, she started sewing fabric together. It ad to be perfect.

Twilight then walked in with Rainbow, who was almost healed from the timber wolf attack.

Rarity turned with a big smile.

"Girls! Hello! Welcome!" rarity greeted.

"Hello to you to Mrs. Fashion Disaster." Rainbow joked.

"Well, i'm just running out of time is all, only a few days left! Must be perfect!"

Twilight laughed.

"Oh Rarity, calm down. Applejack is going to love it no matter what."

"Twilight." rarity said smiling. "You are so smart, but this is my profession,and It

must be perfect. Now I need privacy! Sew Shew! Love you but shew."

Twilight and Rainbow both laughed and left the dress shop.

"Tonight's the night!"

Twilight cheered, as she woke up the morning of the grande galloping gala.

She arose and looked about the window smiling.

"Nothing will ruin it this year. Not even Discord.

* * *

><p><em>Be ready Discord. Tonight's the night.<em>

"I know." Discord said, sounding hypnotized.

_Nothing will stop you now. Not ever Twilight Sparkle._

"Yes...not even...twilight...sparkle..."

Laughter then echoed threw his eerie cave.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it. Happy Halloween Btw. It's halloween today! yaaaaaay. <strong>

**Happy nightmare night! Mua hahahahaha! Peace out mummys! Arooo!**

**Hahahaaha. I made a funny. sorta kina..Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been forever. My girlfriend was kicked out and had to move in from Colorado. I live in Texas.**

**So busy busy bee's. Also yes this one is a bit short, I honestly just noticed that. Woops. Forgive me.**

**I love this chapter. APPLEDASH WARNING!**

* * *

><p>"Alright girls! Time to get ready!"<p>

Rarity said as the girls all started to groom themselves.

Twilight stuck her head, sitting down, in the big hair dryer. Along

did AppleJack. Rainbowdash continued to go threw jewelry, trying to

find something,..COOL.

"Nope." said Rainbow. "Nope, nu uh, OH NO!"

Rarity huffed up at rainbow.

"Raibowdash sweaty, you'll never find something if you continue to

be picky!"

Rainbow threw down the jewelry.

"Well!" She complained. "It's just not cool enough! None of it is!"

"Well can't you deal with 50% cool?"

"Psh! No, it still needs to be 20% cooler! No, wait, add 30%!"

Rarity face-hoofed and continued to brush her hair.

"Oh whatever rainbowdash."

Fluttershy was combing out her long pink hair. It was soft and silky.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well Rarity, what do you think?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity looked her over.

"Let me get the curling iron."

Rarity got the curling iron and began fixing her hair.

Pinkie was putting on jewelry, to much jewelry.

"Pinkie.." Rainbow said. "Isn't that to much?"

"Psh no! Hold on let me Finnish!"

Pinkie zoomed behind the changing curtains and came out with balloons

taped to her.

"Ta-Da!"

Rarity dropped the curling iron and ripped the balloons off of pinkie.

"Oh pinkie! No no no!"

"What?"

"This is the grande galloping gala! You are not wearing that, put on your dress!

and take off some of that jewelry!"

Rarity then continued to curl Fluttershy's hair.

* * *

><p>The girls all got into there carriage. Rainbow had talked Rarity into at least letting her<p>

take off the dress during the wonder-bolts performance.

"So girls? Anyone wanna dance with me tonight?" Spike asked as they ignored him.

"Oh, why do I always get ignored. Heck, why am i always driving?"

Soon they arrived at the Gala. Twilight flew out and rushed inside.

"I have to greet the guests!" She said landing at the bottom of the stairwell.

The other five went inside. The ballroom was decorated in dark blue and purple.

Light blue and Purple lights covered the ceiling and walls. Twilight wore a

light purple dress that poofed back, and the corset sparkled. Her bangs brushed

a bit to the side and hair slightly curled. Rainbow was in a simple black dress,

her corset was rainbow. She has lightning blots pinning her hair back. Pinkie was

in a Pink poofy dress with balloon charms on her white corset. Rarity had a purple

and white dress. A white and purple dress poofed on her back and she has a corset

with purple jewels covering it. Her hair was curled up into a fancy hairdo.

Apple jack has a simple countrey disgn. With a brown corset and an apple on her

chest. Her hair was braided to the side and bangs curled. She obviously wore boots.

Finally Fluttershy wore a simple flowing green dress, the corset was dark green with

white flowers around the neck line. Her hair was curled back and clipped with a

green butterfly. Spike was wearing a tux.

Fluttershy sat in the back, staying away from the crowd. She stood gazing at the

floor. Rainbow mingled with the wonder-bolts, rarity went to fancy pants,

applejack set up her table, twilight greeted guests, and pinkie begged DJ pony,

to let her sing the pony pokie, or something fun. DJ was of course refusing.

"Please let me! Its a party!" Pinkie asked.

DJ Pony shook her head.

"PLEASE!"

Pinkie continued to bug her.

Meanwhile Rainbow was busy bugging Soran.

"Oh come on Soran that's your third pie." Rainbow joked.

Soran looked up from stuffing his face.

"I know." He said. "But i'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"So." Soran wiped his face and smiled. "So uh, wanna dance?"

Rainbow laughed.

"No thinks, to mushy."

"Wanna go out?"

Rainbow froze.

"S-soran dude. We're just friends. You know I like some-pony."

"Oh yeah sorry, well if you ever change your mind."

"Totally dude, i'll keep you in mind."

* * *

><p>"So fancy pants." Said rarity making googly eyes at him. "want to dance?"<p>

"Why certainly." He said.

They then went to dance. Applejack stood looking for Rainbow.

"Oh why am I even botherin'" She sighed. "She don't like me back."

She then saw Fluttershy alone in the back and walked over to her.

"Fluttershy! What are you doing? This is a party."

"I don't know." Fluttershy said. "I don't feel like dancing."

Applejack stood beside her in thought of rainbow.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Whats wrong applejack?"

"Oh nothin flutters, I'm just a bit heart broken."

Applejack held back her tears.

"About Rainbow?"

"yeah, about rainbow.."

* * *

><p>Rainbowdash stood as Soran ate another pie.<p>

"Oh geez, what am I doing wrong? Were is she?"

"Were is who?" Soran asked.

"Applejack."

Soran looked up at her.

"Applejack? I thought you liked Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy has feelings for Discord."

"So now you like Applejack?"

"Well yeah, hehe, she saved me and flutters from timber wolves."

"Awww, cute."

"Oh hush and stop being sappy!"

Rainbow then spotted Applejack with Fluttershy. Rainbow walked over to them.

* * *

><p>"Its okay Applejack, i'm heart broken to." Fluttershy said.<p>

"Yeah I know." Said applejack. "About Discord."

A song came on called Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol.

_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own._

Rainbow arrived. Applejack and Fluttershy looked up at her.

"Oh hey Rainbow." Applejack said.

_We don't need. Anything, or anyone._

Rainbow smiled and took out her hoof.

"Wanna dance?" Rainbow asked.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here._

"Y-yes." Applejack blushed as she took rainbows hoof.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world._

Rainbow took her to the dance floor and slowly swayed with her.

_I don't quiet know. How to say, how I feel._

Rainbow looked up at Applejack, she wanted to say it but, the words

would not come out.

_Those three words, are said to much, thy're not enough._

"Rainbow.." Applejack said breaking the silence.

Rainbow looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

_If i lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the_

_world?_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and fluttershy back in Canterlot. You liked flutters,

and I should respect that." Apple jack said holding back tears.

_Forget what we're told, before we get to old. Show me a garden that's bursting_

_into life._

"Applejack, i'm over fluttershy. I know now that she was never interested."

Rainbow said. "Lets get outta here."

Rainbow then grabbed Applejack flying into the air.

_Lets waste time Chasing cars, around our heads.._

She flew them outside and then laid in the garden under the stars giggling.

fireflies flew everywhere around them, like fairies.

"Rainbow, what? Why are we out here?" Apple jack asked.

_I need your grace. To remind me, to find my own._

"Because I thought the stars matched you're eyes better."

A pink blush then grew across Applejack's face. They then eased into a kiss. There

lips touching with passion.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told! Before we get to old. Show me a garden that bursting into life!_

Rainbow looked up from the kiss, gazing into Applejack's eyes. Applejack just could not

believe any of this. Rainbow smiled and laughed.

"what is it AJ?" She asked as Applejack's face beamed red.

_All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see._

"N-nothing. Just a but surprised." Applejack answered hiding her face to the side.

A fire fly then landed on her muzzle. She laid still, facing Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled, giggling at the sight.

_I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never_

_change for us at all._

Rainbow then eased in setting the muzzle to Applejack's. Letting the firefly sit on both of

them. With that Rainbow eased into another kiss.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The song ended and they drew from there kiss. Applejack smiled as the firefly flew away.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shook her head.

"I'd rather stay out here than watch Soran eat another pie."

They both then laughed and continued talking.

* * *

><p><em>Alright Discord. it's time!<em>

"Yes, it's time."

Discord hovered above the ballroom like a hypnotized ghost.

_Lets crash the party._

* * *

><p>"Good-evening." Twilight greeted the guests.<p>

"Princess? Where in Equestria is the other princesses?" A pony asked.

"important business in Manehatten."

Discord took the form of a pony and walked up to twilight. Twilight greeted him, thinking nothing

of that being discord.

"Welcome." Twilight said.

Discord then grew a deep laugh.

"Idiot. It's me!"

Discord then turned into himself, Grabbing Twilight and flying into the ballroom onto the ceiling.

All the ponies gasped in horror.

"D-Discord!?" Fluttershy screamed. "wh-what are you!?"

Pinkie ran over to Fluttershy along with Rarity.

"What in heavens!?" Rarity asked gasping.

"The meanie is back!" pinkie screamed.

Fluttershy hid in the corner.

Rainbow's ears perked up as she heard the ponies scream.

"Somthings wrong!" Rainbow said as she drug Applejack inside.

They rushed over to the other girls.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack said

"Whats he doing here?" Rainbow asked.

Discord gave out a loud deep sadistic laugh.

"I'm here to rip out all you pathetic souls!" Discord yelled.

He then looked at Twilight.

"Starting with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the song Chasing Cars. Snow Patrol dose. I love this song to pieces! It just fit the moment.<strong>

**This was inspired by DisneyFanatic's Daughter of Discord, just a little. Genius. But allot I put into this. **

**;) Like the firefly thing. LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Can't wait for the next chapter! Peace out Ponies!**


End file.
